Percy Jackson Son of Aither, Child of Dianite
by Tartarus13
Summary: Teenage Percy Jackson finds his way to Camp Half Blood, Popular with the ladys. Recovering from abuse from earlier parts in life. And learning the extent of his true powers. Though upon his arrival claimed by an unknown God. Will he fall into Kronos hands or stay with the Olympians. Rewrite of Percy Jackson Primordials Champion.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Imagine nothing.

Imagine Boredom.

Boredom beyond anything imaginable.

And imagine when something appears.

Imagine the chaos.

True chaos.


	2. Reborn

The Earth shook.

And a being older and stronger than Khaos opened his eyes.

5 Years Later

Percy ran, faster than he every ran in his life. Gabe just finished beating him. His mother was dead. Just like she had been since Gabe first raped her. Percy had gotten the bronze knifes from the cupboard before leaving. You might ask why they had bronze knives. Sally, Percy's mother had told him before she died that whenever he left the house to bring the bronze knifes, in case of an emergency.

Those were the thoughts going through Percy's head as ran away. The reason why he was running so fast. He was running, running away from Gabe, from his mother's death, running away from his old life, and running away from the hounds. The hounds that tried to kill him, they were bigger than normal, and more intelligent than normal . Just as Percy jumped over the gap, located under the creek thirty feet below him, the leader of the packed pounced on him. Percy just had enough time to through his knifes at the other three hounds and slit the throat of the hound on top of him. But the claws of the hound were poisoned, and the claws were already deep within his body, the poison even deeper. Not even an a Primordial could heal Percy at this rate.

But Dianite was more than a Primordial. He was a trader. And he could influence anyone to give him what he wanted. And it was more than chance, that Dianite had earlier that day bought the only cure to that poison. Dangerous and incredibly rare Tigris Fire was. It could burn an Immortals soul, but could cure anything, including death. Dianite put a finger to Percy's mouth and opened it. And dropped a single drop of Tigris Fire.

Percy's body shook. His body consuming and burning from Tigris Fire. Anybody else would've died. To survive consuming that somebody would need a blood of something born from chaos. Dianite knew this and knew what would happen if he gave Percy a drop of his blood. But watching Percy for all of his life, both through dreams and watching it after his awakening he knew Percy deserved it. Dianite pricked his finger as his blood fell into Percy's mouth.

Percy's body started to make the changes to become to an extent, immortal. He took on Dianite's devilishly handsome features. His eyes became blood red. His hair darkened and fell and to perfect shape. And his power grew. His power become something that rivaled chaos. Dianite watched Percy and knew his body could not handle such power Dianite touched Percy's forehead and whispered something in language lost before Khaos. Percy's eyes flew open, as Dianite disappeared. And where Dianite was a sword lay on the ground. A celestial bronze sword named Anaklusmos.

Percy turned over to see a pointy tip of a blade at his throat. Percy somehow knew that a sword was next to him. He grabbed the sword before sweeping the opponents feet off the ground as the and slicing off the person head off. He then jumped into the air and spread his wings before flying off towards the direction off Camp Half Blood. It must've been some instinct or something that Percy flew there. Or maybe divine interference. Along the way Percy looked at his life so far.

 _Flashback_

Percy was five, and his came home. Percy sensed his mom was unhappy. But she introduced him to someone she said he would be living with. His name was Gabe. After Gabe and his Mom got married Gabe demanded that she produce a child. She wouldn't. And after a while of this Gabe got mad. He raped her. When Percy tried to stop him he was cut across his face. I line starting from the side of his lip to his forehead. And as his Mom died, he begged her not to go. But before she died she told him to always carry the bronze knives. And that he did.

Gabe everyday came to him and demanded his money, Percy lost everything to Gabe. His money, his mother, his innocence, his life. Gabe had scarred him in many ways. And Gabe finally revealed to Percy how cruel the world was. But Percy had always been smart. He knew charging in and doing as much harm as he could to Gabe wouldn't help. So he waited for Gabe to make a mistake. And when Gabe finally did. Percy killed him. And ran. But he knew what might happen. He made Gabe hold the knife. And made him right a suicide note. If Gabe didn't he'd slowly start to suffocate and his body would collapse into itself. Percy ran for an entire day. He avenged his mother's death, that's what mattered and then he remembered a strange being coming to his aid after being poisoned. He remembered pain. He remembered his body changing. And he remembered the sword. The sword felt as though it was made for him. He remembered then cursing that same being. He could've finally seen his mother, finally rest. But then he remembered that the being made him more powerful. And he remembered what his mother would've said if she found out he'd died at age thirteen. He remembered the sword. The sword which allowed him to keep fighting. He had another chance. And he relished it. He finally came to the cabin his mother and him went to when they could. And he fell asleep on the bed in cabin.

-X-

The winds shook the cabin and the door burst open revealing Percy's only friend at the school he went to. Grover. "Percy?" And Percy woke. Jumped up sensing a presence. Seeing it was only Grover he relaxed a bit. "Why are you here?" He asked Grover, in a confused tone. Then as Percy looked at Grover realizing he had no pants on. He stared for a second trying to comprehend was he saw. He saw goat legs. He put together the info and said one thing, "Satyr?" Grover nodded. "Quick, there's a monster following you! Do you have a car?" Grover asked quickly. Percy shrugged forgetting about his wings and jumped in some random jeep and started it. Grover hopped in and the drove in silence. But as the wind got louder they accelerated faster. And finally the stopped in front of the tree. Grover and Percy got out but before they could do anything a giant bull knocked Grover into the tall pine tree. Percy ran forwards his body flared red and he pinned the Minotaur up against the tree ripped out part's of the Minotaur's Horns and impaled it into different parts. But still keeping the Minotaur alive. Then he pulled out his last dagger and slit the Minotaur's throat. But Percy wasn't done. He ripped the Minotaur's jaw off and threw it does before giving the Minotaur a message. "Tell you're master, that even he cannot stand up to a child of Dianite," before finally killing the Minotaur by ripping out the neck. Then he hauled Grover towards the baby blue house and fainting.

Percy had weird dreams that night. He had a dream about a white palace with these giant Greek people arguing.

The man with the lightning bolt turned to the beautiful woman in the silver hunter outfit. "How dare you have a child! How dare you not tell me you weren't a maiden anymore, How dare―" the lady in silver cut him off. "That is not my child! _How dare_ you say I'd give up my maidenhood for someone. You are truly disgusting. Who says this is not your child," the lady looked around. Everybody said it was not there child, Then a presence appeared in the throne room. The Olympians had met Khaos and her power was nothing compared to this. "It is my child!" a voice said in a terrifying voice. "Who are you?" came Artemis' voice, the other Olympians cowered expecting her to be incinerated. "I should destroy you for talking to me that way," the voice said "but you have a big role in my child's future." Artemis was then thrown into her thrown by an invisible force. "My child's power rivals Khaos right now. I locked away some of his powers but if you even try to touch him I will destroy you and torture you until you fade," the voice said in a terrifying voice.

"And if you must know, I am one of the three original gods." The voice paused for dramatic effect.

"I am Dianite! God of Chaos, Imbalance, And of course handsomeness, and some other things I don't need to mention."

Now Zeus being the idiot he is stood up "You will tell us everything, we're Olympian's you're just a lying minor god!" Zeus body flew towards the ceiling and smashed repeatedly into the ceiling. Before falling back onto his throne, leaking ichor and staining his robes golden.

"I am your superior. If I wanted I could make all of you fade right now." Before the Olympians began to bleed, and their skin tear from his power. "That was less than a mere fraction of my power." the voice said. Then Olympus started to repair itself, Zeus was healed and his robes were cleaned. The Olympians clothes were cleaned. The Olympians themselves were healed, and so were their thrones. Then the presence disappeared, and the power disappeared. Millions of miles away Dianite looked up and started to plan for the war that was coming towards Percy.

Miles below Percy, Kronos was informed of Percy's appearance and also started planning. Meanwhile Percy's body was healing and adapting to immortality. Percy's DNA became stronger, his muscles became stronger and his skin and body become almost as invulnerable, as if he dipped himself into the Styx. While Pontus, Ouranos, and Tartarus gave him there blessing and he became somebody who eventually will be known as the Primordial's Champion. Deep within Percy's mind, a forge lay, crafting the most deadly of all weapons. Percy's Loyalty. While all this happened deep within Hades, a scream could be heard, the scream of Gabe Uglino. Hades' punishment was all the punishments mixed together, and he started to terrify Gabe making Gabe see his worst nightmares, soon Gabe turned insane, and all his pain physical and mental was felt again. And again and again. The furies whipped Gabe over and over again, burning him in motor oil. Playing Justin Beiber. Suddenly Justin Beiber's song's played all at once and much louder and Gabe tried to kill himself. He realized he was dead and he covered his ears before realizing the speakers were in his mind. Then he started to hear his mom tell him he was useless. Then burrito's were stuffed down his throat. And then a chicken started dancing on his head. Donald Duck appeared. And Dora started singing. Nothing made sense as Hades watched over the punishment. Hades knew what was coming. He sensed the disturbance from Tartarus. He knew that his father was coming back. But he didn't know is he should stand with his siblings or stand with his father. His siblings made many mistakes but at least they weren't evil compared to his father. He knew that his children were the only children of the big three and he knew that they could bring honor to the house of hades or destroy it along with Olympus. And for the first time he wished there was someone to guide him. Hestia was the only level head Olympian. Well she was also someone he could relate to, she wasn't an Olympian either. So he wished he could call on her but he was mad at her but was too proud to apologize.

 **A/N:** _Hello guys Tartarus13 here and yes I did get some of the ideas from Dianite from Mianite, I support Ianite and Dianite if you wanted to know but anyways I think Dianite is awesome. Also my aim of how much each chapter is 2k words per day maybe more. Also if you are wondering about Percy being immortal, basically I'm just saying doesn't age. Of course when he "comes of age" he'll be fully immortal, and because he's immortal his body will be able to handle the power. Also if you see an error tell my because I was up late writing this so if the last part didn't make any sense I was just trying to add in a bit of stuff._


	3. The True History of the Gods

Percy's eyes opened as he gazed at the roof. Suddenly he sat up and twirled around already having his sword out. He heard a yelp as he found himself facing Grover. He raised an eyebrow and without saying anything, walked out. As Percy walked his thoughts were racing. The few seconds walking through the door were minutes for Percy. Who was that man, what was that thing, so far he thought it matches up quite well with Greek mythology. He didn't understand why nobody told him before about it or why his Mom married the vile man he had to live with so long. But if anything what Gabe did made him stronger. Gabe almost burnt Percy alive once, now Percy could survive decently for days without food. But Percy knew Gabe would be back. Gabe always found a way to continuously torture people. To keep coming back to them. And if this was Greek mythology Gabe would be back soon. Because nothing was inescapable. Death was escapable, by using immortality. But there was one thing inescapable. And that was Percy's wrath. Percy knew that while Gabe might be endearing Donald Duck, Justin Beiber, Dora and more, that eventually he would escape and attempt to punish Percy. But Percy was always ready. And when Gabe decided to show his ugly face, Percy would make his ugly face more uglier, it would live up to the Uglino line. And then Gabe would beg Tartarus himself for punishments, because compared to what Percy had thought of, Tartarus would be like being told that you were allowed to watch television for the rest of your life. For Gabe that's the definition of heaven.

But what Percy wanted was to know he was safe, know that he wasn't alone, but he knew, in truth he was alone, he was the only demigod, son of a Primordial, blessed by Primordials, and adopted by one of the most powerful thing in the universe. Honestly who could he relate too. He was the only of his kind, the only type. His father was something above Primordials. You might be asking, 'how does Percy know all of this, I thought his savior was unknown?' And I have that answer, when his 'savior' saved him, he used his powers and transferred the knowledge Percy needed to survive. And with that knowledge his subconscious only knew. Now you might be thinking, 'what the heck, how would he not know something his subconscious know something that he didn't?' and to the question you just asked. When Khaos created to beings inside a body. The conscious decision making part and the part which keeps mankind alive. She knew there would be dangers. And some of these dangers she made, to keep humans evolving. They were not the only prototypes. Monsters, as we call them (monsters is a relative term) were old prototypes of the humans. But they couldn't evolve, they needed to be told what to do. They couldn't advanced or evolve themselves. Then you had Gods, as in the Primordials, then the Titans then the Olympians. Each one better than the older, but still not right, still too powerful, still needing a helping hand. And then Khaos said, "Hey, I need someone who will love the humans as one of their own." Then she looked on Earth for someone or something. And she found one, but she needed to, a mother and a father. She got Prometheus to make them perfect. Khaos always added too much power. She knew that with Prometheus' limited ability and his love of creation, and a want to make something extraordinary and with Athena's brains, and ability to evolve, and to take the steps herself, they would be the perfect creators. She then planted the idea in Prometheus' mind and watched for her plan to take action. It happened faster than she expected it to. She might have not calculated exactly how much Prometheus would fall in love with his creation's and how exactly perfect they would be. He added everything (along with Athena's help of course) Khaos could ever want to be and want to be in the new creatures (later named humans.) And when she looked at them she saw things that they could be, vicious, kind, rude and much more. And she said to herself, "These are perfectly imperfect." then she remembered Zeus. The power hungry murderer king of the Gods would attempt to destroy Prometheus' inventions. She went to Olympus and told Zeus and the Olympians that if they ever harmed Prometheus' creations she would come and destroy them herself. But Zeus not able to harm the humans punished the only other person he could. Prometheus was pinned to a rock with vultures pecking out his livers the entire day only to be healed once more, so they could begin the torture once more. Khaos was angry. But the Fates warned her not to intervene anymore. While she grudgingly listened to the Fates she still wanted to rip the Olympians' heads off. The Fates who had early met with a God nobody knew existed. The Fates were intimidated would be the wrong word. They were terrified. Then Mianite showed up, making them tremble even more, they thought Khaos was powerful, Khaos looked like an ant compared to the size of the universe. Adding another being just as powerful to the mix. The Fates agreed that the Olympians deserved to suffer. To keep the _balance_. And they threw something else at the Olympians. Something that would make them work with the children of Prometheus'. Something that would be a blow to their pride. To make them work with their "enemies," they made the Giants. But they wanted the Olympians to survive, but just barely. To make them scared. Knowing that something else might be made that could easily overpower them. But then some of them started to look at the tiny creatures so much like themselves in many aspects and say, "these might not be half as bad as we thought they were," then like bees to honey they fell in love with the humans, a bit like Prometheus did actually. But Prometheus' loved them as children whilst the gods loved them like a girlfriend or boyfriend to the other sex. They started to make children. And these children were more like the monsters, so the monsters came. Looking for friends but disgusting the humans. They humans hated them, were afraid of them. The monsters got mad. They got mad a lot but not like this. They promised that them and their descendants would forever stalk them. And kill them. The humans knowing this decided to make something else. Not like their other inventions. The made weapons to harm. To kill. And they set out for the task of eliminating these beings so much like themselves but so ugly compared to them. They humans said, "hey there's these ugly creatures, let's get rid of them" and humans learned hate and the desire to harm. Prometheus was too busy getting his livers pecked out and then being chained to rocks to be able to help. The gods sat on their thrones being lazy and finally having creatures to take their anger out on, and other beings able to aid them with tasks, the same with Athena. They forgot their children. And Khaos wasn't allowed to step in so what should they do. But Ianite watched over them and kept the balance. Made sure there wasn't always one side winning. Knowing eventually one would fall and the other would get back up. But never letting the scales tip for too long. Eventually even Ianite and the Fates couldn't keep the balance so another helped. Ianite chose one human to become her champion and keep balance. And so they man flew around keeping balance and intimidating those that tipped the scales. But this man was still mortal. And he dies just like everybody else. But he was the most favored of the true gods. Each time this man was reborn and kept the balance. But always favored the most over all other beings by, Ianite, Dianite, and Mianite. And eventually Dianite also needed a champion so he asked Ianite if it was okay to also become his Patron, his god. and he watched over the rebirths of the Champion of Ianite, looking for the perfect one to become his champion. Eventually after a few millennium he lost hope. But then the one he was looking for was born favored by almost all high status gods. And Dianite said to himself "this is my chance, when he needs me most I will claim him." And that's what Dianite did. Closely watched and guided by Dianite. Then he saw what that vile man, Gabe, did to his soon to be champion and he lost it. He took complete control over Percy's body and thoughts and he did what needed to get "his soon to be son!" Out of there. And he got him out of there all right and then he told Percy to keep running. That his life depended on it. And Dianite knew that Percy would most likely be poisoned. His godly subconscious showed him the date and a vile of Tigris Fire. He knew he'd need it so he used it on Percy and claimed him as his own. Then he gave Percy's subconscious what it would need to know to keep his child alive. Then he let Fate take over but taking great care to never get to far away and to never let his eyes stray away until he got to the cursed camp of the gods. He then saw the Minotaur attack and was about to intervene when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his face. His eyes leaning on his sister. "Let him be, and watch," she whispered. Dianite was a god of chaos but he trusted his sisters judgment. With her super (as he sometimes called it) OCD issue, she knew what would happen. Soon even his body stated resisting, but Ianite kept him back. He watched as his champion expertly kill the Minotaur and faint on the porch of the Big House. He was feeling sort of proud of his champion. He then left but still checking on his champion from time to time. He knew he chose the right person. And he knew Percy's older self would agree. He believed Ianite when she said that he would have the experience of his past incarnations and in time of need be able to summon them to give him advice.

Dianite proceeded watch the boy as Mianite and Ianite talked about the future and how the Fates would not let him rest. Put him through wars to toughen him and then see how test his trust and loyalty. Suddenly he felt balance shift. Ianite collapsed as Mianite caught her. And it proved Dianite's theory that there were other forcers than theirs (and the Fates)at work. And would Percy be affected by the shift in balance. 'Only one way to find out." Dianite thought before teleporting to his previous location and watching the Earth shake and the seas churned. Zeus freaked out and Poseidon was blamed before the Olympians realized that he couldn't possible have this much power. There were not that many beings that could control the Earth like this and it was exactly hard to guess. Kronos was waking, and his mother along with him. But even that. In a pit deep below Earth the Primordials that resided underground started to wake. And if that wasn't it… Dianite, wasn't the other with super powerful siblings. But that was impossible. It couldn't be possible. She couldn't have survived could she. Mianite went off to war. He said they were dead. Earth was the second Earthlike planet. Dianite, Ianite and Mianite were born in a different universe branching from this one. Their parents may have been mortals but being able to birth such a powerful thing couldn't have made them different too, right?

And Percy's eyes snapped open the second the tremors ended.

 **A/N:** __ _Hey guys, miss me. Apparently my new update schedule is still 2k a day just really late. Also some people suggested that maybe Dianite isn't the only god that should play a part of this._

 _Also guys. This is already so popular. Would I be asking too much if I asked for reviews. So I stole an idea from another author about a game. It's called the review game. Basically the best reviewer I think has reviewed I will give a shout out._

 _Also share this will your friends, your parents, your grandparents, your siblings, and random people on the streets. And the update schedule is most likely everyday a bit later than eight because the rest of the day I'm busy so…. Yeah, on the weekends you might get to chapters. And they'll be sort of early. Or I might update really early. All depends._


End file.
